


Poor Unfortunate Human

by BoyoBoyItsRegret



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Naga, Unbirth, Unwilling, Vaginal Sex, Vore, trans Dimi, using a person as a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyoBoyItsRegret/pseuds/BoyoBoyItsRegret
Summary: Dimitri, the giant naga king of Faerghus, gets lucky on a hunt and finds some humans. When another comes to retrieve them, he decides they're rather pretty, and that he'd like to keep them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Poor Unfortunate Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spadefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/gifts).



> hi im sorry for this. it was a gift i just figured i might as well post it since it got long. PLEASE for the love of god if youre not into this dont read it. if youre here from the alien fic im so sorry

The dark forests of Faerghus were well known for their monsters. Manticores, nagas, draconians and dullahans were some of the more well-known, though the full bestiary of what lived within the cold kingdom was at least four pages long. Knowing this, Claude von Riegan planned the shortest route possible through the great forest of Fhirdiad, passing through a snowy mountain pass to avoid a long trek through the forests surrounding it. Once they had passed through the mountainous area of Fhirdiad, they would have a clear shot to the coast, where they would regroup with Alliance ships. Then they would be done with this freezing kingdom and sail for Deirdru. All they had to do until then was stay alive and avoid as many monsters as possible. 

On their journey to Fhirdiad they had already encountered several wolf packs intent on preying upon their horses, as well as a dozen golems, kelpies, and even a rusalka. The more intelligent ones had generally avoided them, and their progress was steady. Despite the loss of one poor soldier to the rusalka, who had preyed upon him while he was searching for water, human casualties had been kept to a minimum. 

Now, Claude stood on a slope, looking at the distant ruins of what had once been Fhirdiad castle. History stated that humans had lived and inhabited this land once, but their reign was eventually ended by the influx of monsters from the forests. The cold land could only support one apex species well, and humanity was swiftly made into nothing but a prey animal to run and hide in other lands. 

They would head to Fhirdiad castle and camp for the night, which was still far ahead of them. It was only a few more miles, and his men were in good spirits. Signaling for them to follow him, Claude descended the slope, bow at the ready, and did his best to stay straight in a land that lacked any sort of path. 

When they arrived in the castle, they found it to be surprisingly undisturbed. Plants grew between the cracks of stone and vines up the walls, but no animals wandered about inside, and no furniture had been turned over or eaten away by moths. It was as if the people who once lived there had simply upped and vanished one day, and any life with sense felt the place necessary to avoid. 

As creepy as it felt, however, it was good shelter, and Claude had his men set up camp for the night before organizing patrols and lookouts for the area. They would need to hunt and find a freshwater source--he knew a river ran to the south, and dispatched four men to gather from it (for a river was attended by every creature large and small, and every monster, too). Then there was hunting--he dispatched three men for it, in case they came across a large monster. 

After organizing, the camp settled into itself. The horses were tied to trees, the weapons maintained and sharpened, and the beds set. It seemed as if luck was on their side that day. Before sunset, his water patrol had come back bearing good news--it was as if all monsters had fled the area! The river was devoid of any signs of life. 

It was good news, but Claude couldn’t shake the strange sensation that something was wrong; such an occurrence should be rare, unless, of course--

And then the sole survivor of his hunting party burst forth from the trees, screaming hysterically. 

\-----------

If there was one thing Dimitri could take pride in, it was his size. Born to the previous king of Faerghus, the royal blood in his veins gave him several advantages, one of them being his size. At thirty feet long, he was the largest naga in the kingdom. His strength was another one of his advantages: while any naga could outdo a human, Dimitri could tackle and hold dullahans to the ground, wrestle with golems and pin down manticores like they were puppies. He was the largest and strongest of the monsters, and it was no mistake that day that the forest was devoid of potential threats. The king was hunting by the Fhirdiad castle, and it was quite lucky for him to encounter three humans.

The weapons they carried were small and useless. Bows, arrows, daggers, and swords all bounced off his scales as he had grabbed the first one, sending them down his throat with three swift swallows. The second one he had pinned under one hand, and the third he had tripped with his tail. As the first human travelled into his first stomach, his muscles contracted again to push them into his second, and the wriggling bulge they had become swiftly vanished into his lower half. The human under his hand screamed, gaining an impatient ear flick. He hated it when they screamed. 

They went down headfirst. Their head was in his throat before they could scream again, their chest in his mouth. In just one swallow they were up to their hips. He tilted his head back, let gravity pull the lower as they kicked their legs, shaking within the confines of his esophagus. His muscles squeezed tighter the more they struggled, and by the time they had descended into his snake half they were thoroughly immobilized. Dimitri licked his lips and readjusted his jaw, moving his arms a little to let his ribcage reacclimate after being forced out from such a sudden intake of prey. 

Within him the two humans were fighting for their lives in the cramped space of his second stomach. He let out a burp and shifted his tail so that he could see their wriggling forms--and became aware of the crunch of footsteps, and fast. The third human he had completely forgotten about had escaped--or rather, he let them escape. Two humans was a decent enough meal, though he’d be hungry again in a week, and he didn’t feel like chasing down another on a mostly full stomach. 

His snake half shifted, dozens of tiny bulges forming and crossing over it as the humans inside punched and kicked futilely. No prey had ever descended so deep into him and made it out, and these ones certainly wouldn’t. Dimitri looked to the sky--it appeared he had time before the sun went down and he would have to return to his cave. Perhaps he could enjoy himself with these two humans for a bit. 

Bending down, he placed both hands on the bulge in his stomach and pressed, rolling one of the humans over and enjoying their shriek. They fought harder, only to strike the other human and receive a shout. Then they began to fight, and all Dimitri had to do was lean against a rock warmed by the sun and listen. He plucked a twig from a nearby branch and began to pick his teeth, waiting for them to calm before he would aggravate them again. 

Two hours had passed before the digestion process finally began to kick in. The humans had tired after thirty minutes, and Dimitri had prodded them throughout the past hour to get some form of reaction from them. When they had ceased fighting, he finally relented and let himself sun for a bit, his body relaxing and his stomach preparing for digestion. 

When the process finally began, he was awoken from his partial nap by their screams. His stomach was making all sorts of gurgling noises, and the movements of the humans were accompanied by faint sloshes. Yawning, Dimitri stretched his arms and lifted himself off the rock--it was time to go back to his cave, then, and finish digesting them in the safety of his own home. 

He had turned and just began to slither away when he heard a twig snap behind him. Both of his ears pricked, and he cast a glance over his shoulder to see just who would be bold enough to approach their king. 

It was another human. They were standing beside a tree, one hand resting against it as they met his eyes. Theirs were an emerald green--rather pretty, he thought, and rather wide as well, though he couldn’t tell if it was from terror or amazement.

The human appeared to be male. They wore yellow clothing, a sort of sash hanging from their shoulder to meet their belt. Over their back was a bow, strange and monstrous in design. Their skin was a light brown, their hair a much darker color, and they had a partial beard dusting their jawline. Dimitri couldn’t help but look them over, stare at their face--their previous wide-eyed look had vanished, replaced with a casual smile. 

“Hey there!” They said, stepping fearlessly out into the light. “Wow, aren’t you a big guy!”

Dimiri turned completely towards the human, raising himself to his full height. He was twice the human’s size--they only came up to his crotch. They seemed to feel the size difference even more than he did, and unintentionally took a step back. 

“...Yeah, really big,” they chirped, still giving him that grin. “I bet a guy as large as you eats a lot--I guess we’re similar in that regard, huh? You like feasts?”

Dimitri blinked and cocked his head. “Feasts…?” His deep voice seemed to surprise the human, but they quickly regained their composure. 

“Yeah, feasts! Where you can eat as much as you want until you pass out. I bet it’s been forever since you had one of those, considering how big you are.”

“I could have another one now,” Dimitri said, grinning to reveal his fangs. He hunched over, slithering closer as he sniffed the air, took in this human’s scent--it reminded him of pine and honey. 

The human’s eyes widened with what was definitely fear. “Yeah, I suppose you could! And I bet you did...earlier...judging from the bulge in your tail.” 

The humans inside of him were still struggling, though they were getting weaker. At the new humans voice, however, they had frozen, listening to his every word. 

“But no worries about that!” The human continued. “Big nagas like you have to eat, after all. But I’m here to humbly request that you trade with me.”

Dimitri stopped his approach, merely several feet from this human. He ensured that he was looking down at the human, ensured that they knew just how small they were. Small...and pretty. He couldn’t get over their eyes, so beautifully green, their skin which seemed perfectly kissed by the sun, how soft their hair looked, the earring clinging to their one ear…

He blinked and shook his head. “Trade with you? Why don’t I just eat you?”

The human’s smile was confident. “Because I can give you much better. You see, those two humans you ate are kinda my scouts, and I would like to politely request that you return them to me. In exchange, I will allow you to eat all the animals you want at my camp. We have twenty horses and ten wyverns, as well as several hunting hounds and a few dozen chickens. You could feast all you want on them--surely four horses will suit you much better than two humans.”

Dimitri heard the two humans within him yelling in agreement. He scoffed. “And who is to say you won’t turn on me, and shoot me with your bow? Stab me with your swords? Do you really expect me to believe that your word is enough to seal a pact, human?”

“Well...I suppose it’s all I’ve got. Hm...how about I sweeten the deal? You can take as many animals as you would like with you as well. Oh, and since I’m not fond of negotiating when we don’t know each other’s names, I’m Claude.” He held out his hand, realized Dimitri wasn’t going to take it, and put it back. 

Claude was this human’s name? What a perfect name for such a perfect human. Dimitri was already thinking of tasting, running his tongue all over that body, seeing what it looked like under all that cloth. He narrowed his single eye. 

“I am Dimitri, King of Faerghus.” 

“King? Wow, it is an honor, Your Majesty.” Claude immediately bowed to him before holding out a hand. “So what do you say? Every animal I have in my encampment for those two humans within you. I promise that we will not track you or hunt you, and this I swear on my left hand.” He held up his left hand towards Dimitri. “No one needs to die here, and you get all the food you lost and more.”

“I may have any animal I desire from your encampment?” Dimitri repeated, looking Claude over. He smelled good, looked good, and Dimitri bet he would feel good too. But where would he put him?

“Any animal you desire and more. Just shake on it and spit up my comrades, and I’ll guide you back there myself.” Claude was still smiling, still holding his hand out. Dimitri wanted to see him smiling genuinely. 

“Any animal…” he grinned. “Tell me, Claude, do humans count as animals?”

Claude blinked. “I...technically, but I’d prefer it in this exchange if they didn’t.”

“Hm. Disappointing, but luckily for you, there’s only one animal I want.” He slithered a little closer, engulfing Claude in his shadow.

“So...do we have a deal?” Claude backed off ever so slightly, meeting Dimitri’s eye. He was aware of those claws, those teeth, and Dimitri knew it. Not like awareness brought safety. 

“Of course.” Dimitri smiled widely and grabbed Claude’s left arm. “And the animal I want...is you.”

Before Claude could grab his bow, nock an arrow, or even prepare to punch, Dimitri had him on the ground, pinned beneath his enormous claws. He grabbed that sash and tore it off, shredded the shirt beneath, and opened his jaws to let his tongue slip out, the tip of it slipping along Claude’s chest. 

Claude was a rather fit person, and his chest was rather strong, likely from his work as an archer. He also didn’t seem to shave a lot, though, and in Dimitri’s opinion, the presence of hair made tasting so much more unpleasant. So he moved his tongue upwards, running it along Claude’s collarbone and neck, moving to his face to coat his cheek in saliva. Green eyes filled with fear, rapidly planning and discarding schemes, met his single eye. He smiled and licked over both cheeks before dislocating his jaw, giving Claude a view of his gaping throat. 

Beneath him Claude tried to push himself up with his legs--a process Dimitri quickly shut down by forcing his lower body onto them. Claude’s boot slipped in the dirt, the tip of it prodding at Dimitri’s entrance and gaining a tiny hiss from the naga. He cast a dirty glance down at Claude’s leg before opening his mouth again and engulfing his head, running his tongue over Claude’s cheeks. He tasted as good as he smelled, and Dimitri couldn’t wait to have him imprisoned within, his little pet human to fill his first stomach whenever.

The humans in his second stomach were wriggling wildly again, and their movements made him pause for a moment. If he swallowed Claude now, there was a possibility that his body would unconsciously pull him deeper, and once prey was in the second stomach, they couldn’t even hope to be released. He didn’t want to lose his new human so soon. 

But where could he put him to silence him? Dimitri thought as Claude screamed into his throat, struggled in his grasp. If he just carried him back, his shouts would attract the other humans. Just a slight shift of grip from him could snap Claude’s neck, and he didn’t trust himself to hold back properly. So where could he safely put Claude?

He remembered Claude’s boot--what if he slipped the human into his pouch? It wasn’t mating season, so he wasn’t as large as he could be, but Claude wasn’t particularly big either; perhaps he would fit. It would make slithering back to his cave a bit...awkward, but it would be better than losing his new pet or fighting off an entire camp of humans. 

He left out a soft exhale, blowing Claude’s soaking wet hair back as he released him from his mouth and swallowed down the saliva which had built up. Despite the situation, Claude managed a half smile, a last desperate attempt to talk his way out of this. 

“D-did you change your mind? Realized I’m not worth it?” He clearly didn’t feel it. 

Dimitri ignored him, lifting him up with one large claw and slithered back to the rock he’d been leaning against. With his other claw, he shoved his lower body forwards and parted his slit, revealing the entrance to his pouch. It looked rather tight, a pink slit in his otherwise black belly. But he was sure he could make Claude fit. 

Oh, but first...he tore Claude’s pants off, flicked his boots aside and tore off his underwear, revealing his cock. He looked small...but then again, Dimitri was used to nagas, who were much larger than humans anyways. Claude would do, even if he was just a little human. 

Poor Claude was doing his best to still wiggle his way out of this. “S-so, if I’m the one you want, will you at least release my other comrades?” He knew of his fate as Dimitri’s meal, and yet he was still trying to negotiate. 

Dimitri smirked. “I need them to fill my belly...you, however, can fill me in a different way.” And he parted his slit with his free claw, holding Claude like a toy before him. 

Claude’s eyes widened. “Wait--” he started, and didn’t get to finish. Dimitri tightened his grip around his chest and slipped his feet inside, immediately causing him to gasp. He must’ve been smaller than he thought, more sex-starved than he thought, for the movement of Claude’s feet immediately sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He wanted more of it, wanted it deeper, and slowly lowered Claude into him. 

Claude was screaming, calling for help as his calves were engulfed by Dimitri’s slit. His heart was hammering away in his chest, no way he was going out like this! He managed to free one arm, pushed at Dimitri’s claws in an attempt to knock himself free. His feet hit what felt like a wall, and he instinctively tried to brace himself against it to jump off of it, free himself--but instead, his feet squished into it and Dimitri moaned, bucking his hips forward, squeezing Claude tighter as he shoved him deeper. No, no--!

He was in up to his hips now, the hot, sticky walls rubbing against his cock. Claude grit his teeth, trying not to let himself be turned on as Dimitri pushed him slightly deeper, engulfing him up to his belly. But try as he might, the walls were tight, warm, slick, squeezing his cock and rubbing against him. Claude inhaled sharply as Dimitri bucked again, suddenly pressing against his erection. No, no, he wouldn’t, but it felt so good, he felt so good, Dimitri was so hot, so tight--

His body was jarred as Dimitri pulled up a little, pushed him deeper. Claude was as turned on as he was, his erection poking at Dimitri’s depths as he sank deeper into him. He wanted to press Claude into the dirt, force him even deeper, and it took all he had not to crush the poor human beneath his weight for temporary pleasure. Instead, Dimitri focused on breathing, unceremoniously shoving Claude in up to his chest.

Juices were spilling all over him, leaking out from the pouch around him as Claude was shoved deeper. It smelled so strange, felt so slimy, so hot. He gave in, bucking his hips as he tried to fuck Dimitri, fuck some part of the walls around him around him hugging his whole body, squeezing his dick and his chest. Dimitri moaned above him, the sound turning him on even more. 

With all his might, Dimitri shoved the rest of Claude into his pouch, and as Claude sank into him, the movement jostling his dick and squeezing him tighter, he came with a gasp. The juices washed over his neck and face, leaving him in darkness as he closed his eyes, getting it in his mouth when he tried to suck in a breath. He desperately, madly struggled, slipping about inside of Dimitri’s pouch as he searched for a breath of air, his head finally popping out through the narrow opening and into the cold world outside to let him pant, his eyes droopily opened. The juices blurred his vision, and he could barely make out the clearing they were in before Dimitri shoved him back into darkness. 

Claude struggled, barely able to breathe in the tight space. As he moved the walls squeezed him tighter, their heat and slime making him hard once more. Before he knew it he was fucking Dimitri’s walls again, gripping at the slippery flesh fervently.

Outside, Dimitri was biting his tongue to prevent himself from gasping and panting--Claude’s wriggling in his depths had already made him come, flooding him with juices before he’d even begun to trek back to his cave. He needed to return, before night, before it became cold...but Claude was so active within him, moving within him, turning him on, so hot—

He grit his teeth so hard it hurt, dug his claws into his arm. Focus on home. The cave...his cave so hot..it was north..it was oh goddess, deeper, harder! North! 

The first few “steps” were the hardest, and multiple times he almost lolled over to grab Claude, to forcefully ram him into himself over and over until he came again. The cold ground helped abate the heat within him, the blush at his cheeks, the drool dripping from his mouth. He didn’t dare look down at his wriggling pouch, at the occasional human hand which grabbed at his slit, the occasional face which burst forth to gasp for air. He tried not to pay it any mind. So hot, oh goddess more, more--!

It felt like an eternity had passed before he made it back to his cave. Dimitri had barely made it past the entrance and to his bed before he was jamming his hand into his slit, grabbing what he thought was Claude’s head and pulling it out. Claude emerged from his slit, lustful eyes half-lidded and breaths swift as he tried to recover from his third time coming. Dimitri’s fingers ran through his slimy hair, down his cheeks soaked through with juice, poked into his mouth to mix with his spit. He was so beautiful, soaked through with his new master’s juices. 

His chest, which was heaving inside of Dimitri, was doing nothing to quell his own lust. Shoving Claude back into him, Dimitri threw his head back and pulled him forth again, shoved him back in, pulled him out and shoved him back in again and again. Claude was so big, fitting all of him--! Moving within him, struggling within him, filling him with heat--!

He shoved too hard and Claude’s feet pressed hard against the bottom of his pouch, right against the beginning of his second stomach. The human still alive in him suddenly moved, the last of their life ebbing out in their struggle, sending a new wave of pleasure to knock him over the edge. Dimitri sucked in a breath as he came, a fresh flood of juices forcing Claude’s head out of his slit as it made its way to the floor. 

He was heaving, chest rising and falling heavily as the warmth from within him spilled out over his belly, pooled to the floor beneath him. As it began to ebb, Dimitri slowly raised his head to look at his new human, resting against his belly. 

Claude was staring distantly at the wall, and when he reached forward to grip his cheeks and look him in the eye, he could see nothing but exhaustion in those green eyes. Judging from the white substance mixed with his own juices, he could guess Claude had come more than a few times within him and thoroughly worn himself out. He pulled him out a little more, just enough so that his neck and shoulders were out of Dimitri’s pouch. Claude didn’t react, his eyes slipping shut, and within just a few moments his breathing had slowed. 

It appeared he’d passed out. Dimitri grinned, settling back into a comfortable position in his bed. The cave was already beginning to fill with his scent, but he ignored it; like Claude, he was tired from all he’d just experienced. He’d deal with it when he woke up, and maybe by then the humans in his belly would have digested completely. They weren’t moving anymore, likely nothing but stew now. 

Poor little humans. So defenseless, so easily eaten. But at least they were good for one thing, he thought as he looked at Claude, sleeping soundly on his abs, the rest of his body still within Dimitri’s pouch. 

And he was definitely doing it again sometime.


End file.
